


Звонки от бывшего

by cat_ira, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [8]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_ira/pseuds/cat_ira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: На самом деле, Сэм всегда такой спокойный, потому что в бурной юности умудрился выйти замуж за Уэйда и после такого брака готов к любым приключениям.





	Звонки от бывшего

**Author's Note:**

> Этот пейринг обоснован только тем, что Уэйд и Сэм однофамильцы. И это подозрительно, не так ли?
> 
> Уэйд сломал четвёртую стену, каноничные смерти персонажей.

— И теперь, как приличный человек, я должен с тобой развестись, — сказал Уэйд без предупреждения.

Сэм лениво нащупал одеяло ногой и постарался притянуть его ближе.

— И в каком месте ты приличный человек? — уточнил Сэм.

Уэйд притворно оглядел себя и развёл руками: на нём не наблюдалось никакой одежды, кроме левого носка с фиолетовыми совами. Правый валялся на люстре, и аккуратного Сэма это вполне устраивало.

Секс с Уэйдом был чертовски зажигателен.

— Вот, ты видишь корень проблемы, — ответил Уэйд, поднялся на кровати и подпрыгнул, пытаясь достать носок.

Сэму досталась прекрасная возможность любоваться снизу — и он ей воспользовался.

— Ты уйдёшь в армию, станешь Соколом, ух-х, почерствеешь, а зате-ем, ух!..

— Каким, к чёрту, Соколом? — фыркнул Сэм.

Уэйд окончательно свалил на пол люстру с носком.

— Ш-ш… это не твоя реплика, ещё рано, — Уэйд натянул носок, погладил сову и огляделся в поисках трусов с единорогами. — Кроме того, я порчу всё, к чему прикасаюсь. Нам не по пути. Но не переживай, я оставлю тебе свою фамилию и буду периодически звонить.

* * *

— Сэмми! Сэмми!

— Да, Уэйд?

— О, ты ещё меня помнишь?

— Как я могу забыть человека, с которым провёл целых семь месяцев в браке?

— Согласись, это была твоя лучшая поездка в Канаду!

— Канаду я так и не посмотрел…

— В другой раз, Сэмми.

— Так откуда у тебя этот номер и зачем ты звонишь после того, как внезапно исчез из моей жизни?

— Жёлтый напомнил, что завтра ты отбываешь в Афганистан, а Белый пытается спереть мои чипсы, но я за ним слежу. Так вот, Сэмми, ты ещё не всё посмотрел в Канаде. Помни это, пока будешь лететь на бешеной скорости к жестокой земле.

— Ты тоже береги себя, Уэйд.

— И ещё, Сэмми, как показывает практика, с блондинами тебе ничего не светит. Упс, спойлеры.

— Да пошёл ты, Уэйд.

* * *

— …

— Уэйд.

— Да, Сэмюэль?

— Ты дозвонился по секретному каналу, чтобы просто помолчать?

— И ничего мне за это не будет.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Может, дезертируешь и пропустишь ту операцию завтра? У меня плохое предчувствие. Или со мной говорит приближающийся рак мозга? Эй, Белый, Жёлтый, что вы молчите?

— Уэйд, иногда я тебя совсем не понимаю.

— Не переживай, Белый сказал, что в этом мире я снова обойдусь без рака. Жаль, тогда меня и в Мстители не возьмут. Но тебе нельзя терять свой шанс. Точно. Нельзя. Через неделю, как пойдёшь увольняться, прихвати своё секретное досье. Оно будет лежать в третьем ящике справа. Или слева. Не переживай, никто не заметит. Пообещай, что сделаешь это.

— Я не планирую увольняться.

— Спойлеры!

* * *

— Как жизнь на гражданке?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ты спёр досье?

— Нет… Да.

— Это мой Сэмми!

— Ты знал, что Райли погибнет?

— Откуда я мог знать? Я ж не экстрасенс.

— Иногда ты говоришь очень странные вещи.

— Дружеский совет от бывшего. Никогда не пытайся сделать бутерброд из яблочного пюре вперемешку с морковным. Сок с батона течёт на руки, и они становятся липкими, как простыни на наше Рождество. Тут даже вишня не спасает, я пробовал, хотя если это всё дело запихать в ананас, а потом кинуть в ближайшего фаната «Звёздных войн», то…

— Уэйд, выключи кулинарный канал и посмотри в окно. Дыши.

— Там голуби, Сэм. И блондин идёт какой-то. Слушай, Сэмми, ты ж помнишь, что тебе не светит с блондинами? Если к тебе начнёт клеиться один, на пробежке, знай, у него уже есть парень. Тебе нравятся рыжие? Мне вот да, хотя с одной рыжей мне не светит на этот раз, а всё потому, что она через пару фильмов перекрасится в блондинку, поэтому тебе тоже с ней не светит.

— Уэйд.

— Да, Сэмми? Ой, мне пора бежать, пока я опять не проспойлерил тебе всё.

* * *

— Сэм, Сэм, ну и как тебе Кэп?

— Да вроде ничего так, спокойный парень.

— Упс... это ты после брака со мной Роджерса спокойным считаешь?.. Как Европа?

— Откуда ты каждый раз берёшь мой номер?

— Мне пишут на стене, ровно над дыркой, которую я проломил пару лет назад, и всем лень запихать туда окно. Между прочим, из сломанной стены периодически дует! А позавчера сыпался песок, я буду жаловаться в общество защиты болтливых стеноломателей. Кстати, встретишь Локи, скажи, что мы ждём его взнос.

— Локи в Асгарде.

— Ну это пока в Асгарде.

— Спойлеры?

— Сечёшь фишку. На тебе красные штаны?

— Секс по телефону не входит в мои планы, Уэйд. Кэп возвращается, пока.

— Эй! Ладно.

* * *

— Кто шутит лучше, Роуди или я?

— Уэйд.

— Согласен, я лучше. Но просто обрати на него внимание, хотя… я тут посмотрел дальше, не, Сэмми, забудь, там всё без перспектив.

— Я на вечеринке у Старка. Тут шумно, и тебя почти не слышно.

— Не важно, Сэмми, я перезвоню!

* * *

— Сэм, согласись, выражение «муравьи в штанах» теперь приобретает совершенно иное значение!

— Откуда ты…

— А ещё он не блондин!

— Уэйд.

— Да?

— У него бывшая жена, ребёнок и Пакстон.

— Но согласись, стоило попробовать.

* * *

— Сэм, Сэм, а как тебе Германия?

— Уэйд, сейчас не самое лучшее время для разговора, ай, чёрт, откуда Старк достал этого ребёнка?

— Вот к слову о Паучке. На самом деле я его самый большой фанат. Больше, чем фанат чимичанги с острым соусом, а ты знаешь моё отношение к правильной чимичанге. Так вот, с Паучком я смотрел все серии, у нас даже совместный выпуск есть, но не в этой Вселенной, к сожалению.

— Уэйд, сейчас совсем не до тебя.

— Возьми мне автограф! Сэм! Прошу! Возьми!

— Уэйд, мы дерёмся друг против друга в аэропорту, а ты предлагаешь мне остановиться и взять у него автограф? Даже Баки сейчас на меня странно посмотрел.

— Тогда надери ему зад от моего имени! И упри трусы, я в тебя верю, Сэмми.

— Извращенец.

— А пару лет назад тебе это нравилось, Сэмми!

* * *

— Сэм, ты ж такой приличный мальчик. Был. Здоровый образ жизни, пробежки по утрам, психоанализ, все дела. НО ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ В ТЮРЬМУ ПОПАЛ НЕ ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ?!

— Уэйд, что ты тут делаешь?

— Я взломал систему звукового оповещения Рафта, потому что твой мобильник не отвечал. Не переживай, когда Кэп придёт тебя спасать, всё можно будет свалить на него.

— А Кэп об этом знает?

— Нет. Он ещё в Сибири, разбивает отношения с Тони Старком. Упс, спойлеры. Так вот, зато я могу вытащить тебя хоть сейчас, если только ты сможешь…

— Нет, я всё ещё не достану для тебя те трусы.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Во второй раз.

— Напомню, что ты первым подал на развод.

— Ага, не везёт тебе с блондинами. О, смотри, Кэп летит.

— Я в камере, мне не видно, Уэйд.

— Самое время встать в пафосную позу и обернуться на счёт десять, пара-па-па! Я ещё перезвоню, Сэмми.

— Кто б сомневался.

* * *

— Иногда мне кажется, что я тебя придумал.

— Ох, Сэмми, среди нас пятерых ты — самый нормальный.

— А кто пятый?

— А первые четверо тебя не смущают?

— Ну, я помню клятву: мы, Уэйд Уилсон, Белый и Жёлтый берём тебя в мужья… Так что кто пятый?

— Читатели.

— Но это же тогда больше пяти?.. А, забудь, это снова из твоего фирменного.

— Они есть! Они следят за нами! Некоторые даже ржут, я слышу это через дурацкую дырку в стене. Звукоизоляция тут ни к чёрту.

— Сделай ремонт уже. И сходи к психоаналитику.

— Я звоню тебе, ты мой психоаналитик. И бывший муж. Пришлёшь из Эдинбурга открытку?

— Уже поздно, почта не будет работать.

— А открытки из Ваканды доходят плохо.

— В Ваканде есть почта?

— Вот и мы с Жёлтым не договорились на этот счёт.

* * *

— У тебя не закончатся деньги на телефоне?

— У меня особый тариф, Мультивселеннище. На Ваканду тоже распространяется.

— Что ты хочешь, Уэйд? Ты снова не вовремя.

— Поболтать. Я ж болтливый, помнишь? Сэмми, Сэмми, я опять смотрю на песок, который задувает через дырку в стене, и он мне не нравится.

— Ладно, от тебя ж не отвяжешься, поговорим. И когда же ты сделаешь ремонт? Нет, давай я всё-таки приеду и закончу этот ремонт сам.

— Это так мило, Сэмми, но боюсь, если ты залетишь в Канаду, то до ремонта стенки мы снова не дойдём. Но я подготовил список мест, которые тебе просто обязательно нужно посмотреть. А что это там за шум на заднем плане?

— Просто какие-то монстры пытаются проникнуть в Ваканду, чтоб уничтожить мир. Мой обычный день, не обращай внимания.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм. Вы уже придумали, как победить Таноса? Учти, у меня к этому существу отдельные счёты после того, как он отбил у меня бывшую, но если вдруг он явится в косплее на Баки, то передай, так и быть, он прощён.

— Зачем Таносу наряжаться Баки?

— Потому что нельзя не согласиться с моим кумиром, что железная рука — это круто. Если только не покупать джемпер с принтом на Алиэкспресс, они ужасны и совсем не передают оригинал. Сэмюэль, не молчи!

— Я вижу Таноса. И он без металлической руки.

— Чёрт, Сэмми. Слушай меня внимательно. На самом деле я звоню тебе не из Канады, по сути, ты никогда и не был в Канаде, там на самом деле безумно скучно, как в Фантастических Тварях часть вторая, а из… что это там щёлкнуло, Сэм?

_— Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны обслуживания._

— Сэм… Сэмми, ответь! Ты мне ещё ремонт обещал!

_— Перезвоните позже._

— И я тоже, Сэм, и я тоже буду.


End file.
